Let me help you
by shikidark193
Summary: Las pérdidas de las personas amadas causan heridas más profundas que nadie es capaz de ver a simple vista, sólo aquellos ojos despojados de vida son capaces de reconocer a sus semejantes. Una voz silenciosa que pedía auxilio fue escuchada por la persona indicada, quien irónicamente tampoco era la mejor opción.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, sólo la historia es de mi autoría. Es yaoi chico x chico, Naruto y Sasuke, Shonen ai. Fanfic que participa en el concurso make all you dream come true**_

Un disparo: déjame ayudarte

―Todos en marcha ―gritó Naruto con firmeza en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha listo para su misión.

Todos los compañeros de su generación junto a Yamato y Kakashi liderando, partieron de la aldea en busca del rastro de Sasuke. Finalmente tenían la posibilidad de ser inadmisible. Si no lo has encontrado antes de que te encuentres con Itachi no tengas forma de saber cual sería su siguiente objetivo o rumbo. Eso solo significó un poco más en la ocasión para recuperarlo y el equipo siete era más no fallar en esta ocasión. Antes lo había hecho, un gran arrepentimiento por no hacerlo mejor. Además, había una gran diferencia y esa era que contaba con la ayuda prestada por otros shinobis. Todos estaban listos y dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí para ayudar a Naruto en su búsqueda, esa era el espíritu de los ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja, quienes nunca abandonaron a ningún compañero.

" _Esta vez lo alcanzaré"_

El único pensamiento que dominó la mente de Naruto fue el de recuperar a su mejor amigo. Luego de tantos tropiezos y problemas para seguir su rastro al fin tenía una pista clara sobre el lugar donde estaríamos. Era consciente de que esa era una batalla de vida o muerte entre los hermanos Uchiha y su mayor temor era el resultado. Podría ser Itachi el vencedor. Un escenario demasiado posible, pero con el que no sabría cómo lidiar. Por otro lado si ganaba Sasuke, le preocupaba lo que deseara hacer después de su ansiada venganza. Cuando se vió en el escondite de Orochimar. Empero, le demostraría que se equivocaba. El equipo siete era su familia también y lo que se recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

―Por allí ―señaló la joven Hyuga alzando su brazo para indicar una zona del bosque siendo consumida por unas llamas de color negro―. Aunque es difícil, logré ver algo de chakra.

―¿Estás segura, Hinata? ―Cuestionó Kakashi activando su sharingan para intentar captar algo.

"No puedo confirmar a esta distancia" respondiendo deteniendo el avance para concentrarse mejor ". Ese fuego parece estar hecho de chakra e impide que logre ver algo claramente.

―Tendremos que rodear esas extrañas llamas para… ―dijo Yamato rápidamente interrumpido.

―¡Sasuke! ―Exclamó Uzumaki con todas sus fuerzas.

―Espera, Naruto ―ordenó Hatake, atrapándolo antes de que hiciera una tontería―. Esos akatsuki siguen rondando por esta zona. No puedes ir así como así, podrían estar tendiendo una trampa "duplicado el maestro de cabellos plateados".

"El amor de la máscara y el tema que parece una planta están tras Sasuke" dijo alterado el rubio soltándose de su agarre ". No podemos dejar que le hagan algo.

―Naruto ―llamó su compañera de cabellos rosados colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo―. Yo también estoy preocupado por él, pero no quiero perder a mis dos compañeros en un solo día "expresarse preocupada".

Aquellas palabras lograron calmar un poco al jinchuriki, después de todo, esa era una misión ninja y como tal requería concentración. Él no era el único preocupado por su compañero, pero sí era el más afectado. Sin embargo, aunque la situación ha sido diferente, la emoción de estar en el mejor momento es más poderosa que su raciocinio. La organización akatsuki tenía a sus miembros tras su pista. Empero, su corazón le dijo que no se puede volver a un lado de su lado. Con Orochimaru muerto al igual que Itachi, su único obstáculo era Akatsuki. Se forzó a tomar el aire y espero que se abrieran paso entre las grandes llamadas negras.

Cuando llegaste a la ciudad, no te arrepentirás, sino también a las paredes de lo que alguna vez fue una edificación impotente, hecha a mano, los restos de las rocas se encontraban totalmente dispersos. Notaron que Zetsu consiguió regresar antes que ellos a donde estaban los cuerpos de los hermanos Uchiha. El corazón de Naruto se redime y se preocupa más: no se movían en absoluto. No se puede percibir a esa distancia. Sin embargo, esto se hizo en el lado más cercano al enmascarado, conocido como Tobi, ahora se encuentra en el lugar más cercano a su objetivo, observando todo minuciosamente. Sin perder el tiempo, el miembro de Akatsuki se dispuso a llevarse a Uchiha desmayado a su guarida para atender sus heridas. No lo dejaría morir teniendo la manera ideal de hacer que se uniera a él y lo ayudara a completar con sus planos. El rubio ante eso, sin detenerse a pensar en nada, se lanzó contra el enemigo.

―¡Aléjate de Sasuke! ―Gritó haciendo los sellos para invocar a sus clones―. Kage Bunshin no jutsu. ―Hizo aparecer tres copias a las que les ordenó impedir que escaparan.

―¡Naruto! ―Llamó Kakashi preocupado y enojado por verlo avanzar sin un plan previo―. Avancen y cubran a Naruto ―ordenó a los demás ninjas para no perder el tiempo.

Detener a Uzumaki ha sido imposible volver a estar en el medio camino, era más factible apoyarlo y protegerlo a intentar su regreso. Los demás ninjas se separaron cubriéndole las espaldas. Hinata y Neji se mantuvieron en la retaguardia con su activación activada siguiendo el rastro de Zetsu, quien ha desaparecido en el suelo. En cualquier momento podría aparecer desde el punto más vulnerable que tuvieran y se les diera cuenta de algunos de sus compañeros. No conseguimos verlo a través del suelo ni de las ruinas, era como si hubiera desaparecido por completo en esa área. Empero, lo veían imposible. No al menos sin llevas a Sasuke.

—¡Rasengan! —Gritó Naruto saltando hasta donde se encuentra su enemigo. Su ataque, cuya dirección era correcta, para su desgracia sólo se atravesó al otro.

—Retrocede, Naruto —ordenó Kakashi puesto que era quien se encontraba más cerca de aquel individuo.

Cada vez que intentaban llegar donde Uzumaki eran detenidos por los ataques de Zetsu, el cual sólo se hacía visible pocos instantes para detener sus avances. Posteriormente volvía a ocultarse en el suelo, haciendo que ellos no pudieran seguirle el rastro ni siquiera con el byakugan de los Hyuga o el olfato de Kiba. Buscaban formas de llegar donde Uchiha, pero estaban limitados y cada vez estaban más apartados, incluso del jinchuriki. No era coincidencia que él fuera capaz de avanzar a tanta distancia lejos de ellos. Para su mala fortuna, notaron eso demasiado tarde.

—Esta vez no podré jugar con ustedes—dijo Tobi mirando a los ninjas de la Hoja—. En realidad este es todo lo que necesito ―dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke, a quien tenía desmayado a pocos metros suyo.

—¿Sólo se está burlando de nosotros? —se preguntaba con enojo el rubio, viendo con ansías asesinas al responsable de que no pudiera ayudar al azabache, quien ni era consciente de lo que estaban pretendiendo los akatsuki.

Durante la conversación de los ninjas de Konoha sobre cómo proceder para neutralizar a los akatsuki que impedían su avance, Uzumaki lidiaba también con los ataques de Zetsu, los cuales lo obligaban a mantener cierta distancia de Sasuke. Nadie estaba seguro si el hombre planta era capaz de transportarse a voluntad a través del suelo, como alguna vez hizo Haku con sus espejos de hielo, o si estaban lidiando con clones de Zetsu. No obstante, fuera cual fuera su jutsu tendría que tener algún rastro de chakra, por mínimo que fuera, captado por los poderes oculares de los Hyuga o Hatake. Y mientras ellos seguían lidiando con ese problema, el enmascarado alzó del suelo a Uchiha colocándoselo en el hombro para llevárselo de allí.

—Aquí vamos —dijo animado Tobi con una voz que denotaba satisfacción al tener su objetivo en sus manos.

"_¿Soltara a Uchiha para esquivarlos y que así pasen a través de él o recibirá mi ataque? Tendrá que mostrarnos su técnica de nuevo_" . Pensó Shino mientras su ataque se efectuaba—. Háganlo jutsu mushidama (cúpula de insectos) —exclamó el nombre del jutsu mientras sus manos realizaban los sellos.

—Momento —dijo Tobi viéndose prontamente rodeado por una nube negra de insectos.

—Muy bien, bien hecho Shino —celebró emocionado Uzumaki animado por lo que veía.

—¿Y bueno Hinata? —cuestionó Hatake dando indicación implícita de que usará sus ojos nuevamente.

—S-sí —dijo ella activando el byakugan para observar e intentar desvelar el sitio donde se ocultaba Zetsu, puesto que aún no daba con el original o la naturaleza de su jutsu desde que inició la batalla—. No puedo confirmar el chakra del objetivo. Empero, definitivamente el enmascarado está dentro del enjambre de insectos de Shino-kun.

—Yamato —llamó Kakashi.

—Sí —afirmó utilizando su jutsu de madera—. Puedo atrapar a Sasuke-kun en cualquier momento que se presente la oportunidad —informó cuando la madera naciente de su mano estuvo en posición apuntando directamente al objetivo.

—¿Cómo vamos, Shino? —preguntó el ninja copia.

—Puedo sentir su presencia —confirmó Shino—. ¿Por qué? Porque puedo deducir sus movimientos con mis kikaichuu aún están extrayendo su chakra —explicó orgulloso de sus insectos.

—Bien, sigue extrayéndoselo como Naruto animado de que al fin se puede separar a tan molesto sujeto de su objetivo.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Exclamó con sorpresa Shino al igual que los otros que no se explican como el Akatsuki se desvaneció entre los insectos—. Los insectos que estaban rastreando su chakra lo perdieron por completo es imposible.

—¿Usó la técnica de reemplazo? —Preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

―Da igual ―exclamó Naruto al ver un Uchiha tirado en el suelo―. Sasuke está frente a nosotros "afirmando corriendo hacia él.

Uzumaki avanzó hacia su amigo viendo como los insectos de Shino volaban y buscaban el rastro del akatsuki perdido. ¿Todos los demás estaban en una alerta y reflexionaron sobre lo que había sucedido, ¿qué jutsu no podría ejecutarse si llevaba otra persona o acaso ...? El jinchuriki, ignorando todo tipo de pensamiento sobre el peligro, se agachó frente a su amigo y abofeteó levemente el golpeado rostro de Sasuke comprobando que siguiera con vida. Sintió su respiración demasiado leve, al punto de ser casi imperceptible. Al menos no estaba muerto, así que solo eso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa y un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Abrazó a Uchiha buscando la mejor forma de alzar para salir más rápido de allí y poner a salvo.

" _Su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo_ ". Fue el incrédulo pensamiento que tuvo Yamato

―¿Por qué no pudo llevarse un Sasuke-kun? ¿Tendrá alguna dificultad o hay algo más? —Dejó escapar esa pregunta en un tono bajo.

"No puede ser considerada Sakura—. Si realmente puede desaparecer a su voluntad, no me extrañaría que también podría hacerlo con partes de su cuerpo. Eso se explicaría solo por una parte de su cuerpo. Evadir los ataques de antes —afirmó grabar el ataque de Naruto y su rostro de una expresión de preocupación al darse cuenta de algo importante—. ¡Naruto! Regresa a la enseguida. ¡Esto es una trampa! ―Gritó haruno incitándolo a volver.

—Entonces no habrá esquivando los ataques. Sólo estamos pasando directamente a través de él. Kakashi Mirando a su alumna y luego al rubio. Si quisiera poder llevarlo a Sasuke, lo dejó como señuelo a propósito.

—Lo encontré —avisó Hinata captando la atención de sus compañeros—. Ahí —afirmó mirando el suelo directamente debajo de Uzumaki donde estaba el objetivo.

—Hola, hola —saludó alegremente el Akatsuki planta haciendo que Naruto pusiera una expresión de disgusto ante la burla y diera un gran salto hacia atrás, alejándonos aún más de sus compañeros.

Los ninjas de la hoja se veían en un predicamento al tener al enmascarado interponiéndose entre ellos y los otros chicos. Ese era el plan de Tobi, dejar a Uchiha y el jinchuriki acorralados lejos del apoyo de sus compañeros. Después de todo, ellos no podían conectar ninguno de sus ataques con su cuerpo, mientras él podía materializarse y causar cuanto daño quisiera. El rubio también se las veía complicado, ya que no tenía libertad de movimiento al tener que cuidar de no dañar al desmayado Uchiha en su espalda. No obstante, quedarse allí tampoco era una opción y menos cuando vio como de la pared tras suyo salió la cabeza de Zetsu, quien antes estuvo bajo sus pies. Naruto se movió lo más lejos que su reducido espacio le permitía para mantenerse lejos de ambos akatsuki.

―¿Creían que podrían escapar tan sencillamente? ―preguntó la parte negra del akatsuki planta.

―¡Quítate de mi camino, maldito! ―ordenó con molestia Uzumaki mirando hacia sus alrededores sin encontrar forma de huir.

―Será más sencillo si te dejas llevar por las buenas ―sugirió la parte blanca del akatsuki mirándolo con una irritante sonrisa―. Si te resistes, el niño Uchiha podría terminar muerto por tu culpa.

―No crean que dejaré que nos lleven a mí o a Sasuke ttebayo ―aseguró el jinchuriki mientras movía como podía sus manos para hacer unos sellos―. Kage bunshin no jutsu ―dijo invocando más clones.

Uno de los rubios sostuvo al azabache mientras los otros dos preparaban un rasengan para ir contra Zetsu. Él simplemente volvió a hundirse en el suelo mucho antes de que siquiera el ataque estuviera cerca de tocar su cuerpo. El jinchuriki deshizo su ataque al perderlo de vista, pero se cubrió las espaldas con ayuda de su clon. El enmascarado siguió reteniendo a los demás para que ninguno pudiera ir en su ayuda. Naruto se sentía acechado, el ataque podía venir en cualquier dirección, mas contrario a lo que se esperaba, Tobi apareció delante del rubio que estaba con el azabache. Abrió los ojos sorprendió al no darse cuenta del momento en que llegó hasta posicionarse tan cerca sin que siquiera lo notara.

―¡Naruto cuidado! ―gritó Hatake dándose cuenta tarde que estaban siendo retenidos por un clon de sombras.

Se sintieron estúpidos al caer en un truco tan sencillo. Ahora por su descuido Uzumaki debía vérselas cara a cara contra el enemigo. Tobi dio un fuerte golpe al de ojos claros, quien apenas consiguió bloquear el ataque. Se negaba a sí mismo moverse sin llevar a Sasuke con él, dado que en un mal movimiento podría ser el otro quien recibiera el ataque de lleno. El brazo con el que había lanzado el ataque el akatsuki atravesó los brazos del rubio. De un momento a otro, movió sus brazos más rápido y al terminar de atravesar su cuerpo le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El impacto mandó a Naruto a volar contra la pared, causándole un gran daño a su espalda.

―¿Lo tienes, Zetsu? ―preguntó el akatsuki viendo apenas por sobre el hombro al otro.

―Ya destruí los clones ―respondió el hombre planta acercándose con Uchiha cargado en un sólo brazo como si se tratara de una simple bolsa―. Y este sigue sin despertar ―afirmó moviendo un poco al ninja desmayado.

―¡Quita tus sucias manos de Sasuke! ―exclamó Naruto comenzando a cubrirse por el chakra rojizo perteneciente al bijuu en su interior―. ¡Suelta a Sasuke ahora mismo! ―repitió su orden.

―Será mejor que también lo pongamos a dormir o será un problema ―dijo el enmascarado más para sí mismo que para el otro.

―No me importa que me hagan a mí, pero nadie tocara a Sasuke ―rugió con la voz de demonio mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

Tobi observó como el manto de chakra del zorro iba extendiéndose más y más por el cuerpo del rubio. Sin embargo, antes de atacar tuvo que detenerse al ver algo que no se esperaba. Él y nadie pudo prever lo que sucedió, hasta el rubio inconscientemente detuvo el avance del manto de Kurama al ver una lastimada y blanca espalda frente suyo. Sasuke estaba parado delante de él, cubriéndolo. El enmascarado volteó a mirar a su compañero, quien se suponía lo tenía en sus manos, mas él mismo no conseguía explicarse cómo logró moverse y tan rápido. Empero, Tobi miró mejor la situación dándose cuenta de un detalle importante que lo hizo sonreír bajo la máscara.

―Sasuke ―llamó el rubio a su espalda―. ¿Por qué tú…? ―preguntó sin terminar lo que quería decir.

―Él sigue inconsciente ―afirmó Tobi con alivio en su voz viendo a Uchiha parado frente al jinchuriki sin moverse, apenas manteniendo una pose de defensa.

Uzumaki se sintió horrible al verse protegido por su amigo, cuando éste todavía ni estaba despierto. Aquello le recordó a los exámenes chunnin, cuando Rock Lee había sido noqueado por Gaara durante su combate y aun así se levantó y mantuvo una pose de ataque. Demostrando la fortaleza de su convicción en aquel combate. Y esto indudablemente se lo rememoraba, pero en un escenario que no debería ser. Él era quien debía salvar a Sasuke, no éste a él. Mas, pasada la sorpresa inicial, Tobi decidió reanudar lo que hacía. Después de todo, el azabache no podría pelear ni estando en sus cinco sentidos. Por lo cual, activó su mangekyo sharingan para inducir al jinchuriki a un genjutsu y así llevarse a ambos con calma.

Con lo que nadie contaba era con que los ojos negros de Sasuke activaran también el mangekyo sharingan y lanzaran el amaterasu contra Tobi. El enmascarado retrocedió envuelto en aquellas flamas oscuras intentando evitar que lo consumieran por completo. Los ninjas de Konoha se acercaron a atacar al ver esa valiosa oportunidad. Zetsu hizo lo posible por retenerlos nuevamente, empero no era capaz de ayudar a Tobi y detenerlos por su cuenta estando expuesto frente a todos. Los akatsuki se vieron forzados a emprender la retirada dejando atrás a sus presas. Una vez que ellos abandonaron el lugar la única preocupación de Naruto fue su mejor amigo, quien se encontraba gritando de dolor mientras su ojo sangraba.

―Sasuke ―llamó preocupado mientras el chakra de zorro abandonaba su cuerpo―. Resiste, la ayuda ya viene ―afirmó al ver a Haruno acercándose a ellos.

Uchiha no fue capaz de sostenerse mucho más tiempo por sí mismo y volvió a desplomarse, siendo atrapado por el rubio. Sakura se acercó a un chakra concéntrico en sus manos para comenzar con los primeros auxilios, mientras que Naruto tiene su cuerpo. La vida de los ojos no tenía una expresión muy seria. Kakashi se ofreció para ayudarnos a llevar a cabo una parte del camino, más allá de lo que fue rechazado por los ojos claros, quien puso el moreno en su espalda y lo cargó todo el camino hacia la aldea de la Hoja.

" _¿Por qué siempre Sasuke? Siempre que intento de ayudarlo, termine siendo salvado por él. Ni siquiera estaba despierto y aún así fue quien me protegió"_

Uchiha abrió los ojos con dificultad. Parpadeó varias veces intentando ubicar el lugar donde estaba, se sintió mareado y lo más lejos posible. Lo que está fuera de lugar. Con la recuperación de la conciencia también vino el dolor de su cuerpo, los múltiples cortes, quemaduras y posibles fracturas en sus huesos. Sin embargo, la capacidad de regeneración que le da tener un orochimaru encerrado en su cuerpo, tomaría bastante tiempo su recuperación. Sin embargo, ya no importaba. No tenía apuro en recuperar su salud sin tener un objetivo por el cual moverse.

"Hemos realizado los primeros auxilios y varias curaciones" habló la rubia Hokage acercándose a un él―. Lograste tu cometido ―anunció esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Ninguna palabra salió de la boca del azabache. Sólo se limitó a mirar hacia el suelo de la forma desinteresada. Sus ojos parecían vacíos y su rostro. Alegría, tristeza, felicidad, odio y demás parecían haberlo abandonado. Antes de que se pueda percibir su gesto, su actitud y la seguridad en su mirada, ahora se puede ver como un muñeco. Se ha movido con esfuerzo y se ha dicho derecho en la cama mirando a Tsunade a la espera de que siguiera hablando. No respondió nada sobre su destino y no tenía la intención de hacerlo, ella continuó lo que iba a decir.

―Ganaste ―repitió con palabras más claras por sí mismo aún no se ha cumplido con su venganza fue completada―. Uchiha Itachi está muerto "dijo ella con un gesto de tristeza al ver el cambio en el rostro pálido.

El archivo de Azabache recordó haber vivido en Itachi caer muerto frente a sus ojos. Esa sonrisa está dibujada en sus labios. Manchados de sangre Mientras se pronuncian las palabras nostálgicas palabras que siempre le dicen, era algo que quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria. Mientras tanto se pierde en sus intentos de organizar todos los fragmentos de antes de perder la conciencia, Tsunade meditaba cómo hablar sobre su situación acerca de su estancia en Konoha. No era tan simple lo que hizo como para dejarlo pasar simplemente, pero tenía la esperanza de que la muerte de Orochimaru y Itachi sirvieran para compensar su traición a la aldea.

―Los miembros del consejo de Konoha y yo hemos estado debatiendo acerca de tu reintegro a la aldea ―explicó siendo ignorada por Sasuke, quien apenas si parpadeaba o la miraba de reojo como única muestra de que estaba oyendo algo―. No será sencillo, ya que no es fácil de entender.

Ella esperó pacientemente una respuesta de su boca. Finalmente, te sientes como si estuviéramos hablando de la nada, se retiró y siguió con sus asuntos diplomáticos. El regreso de Uchiha a la aldea de la hoja era lo que tanto ansiaba Naruto, pero Tsunade tenía sus dudas acerca de dejarlo verlo en ese estado deplorable. Más aún, sabiendo cuanto se esforzó el rubio en el viaje de regreso. ¿Cómo reaccionar Naruto a su amigo más muerto que vivo? Ella temía lo que parecía suceder y por lo tanto, lo que era prudente era esperar que Uchiha asimilara un poco mejor su situación antes de dejar los versos. Pese a todo, había asesinado a su propio hermano y quizás lo que requería era un tiempo a solas para procesarlo por completo.

Sasuke al verso solo nuevamente en la habitación por la ventana, notando el cielo nublado, anunciando que pronto llovería. Los recuerdos de su pelea con Itachi para un acomodarse en su cabeza. La respuesta es, sin embargo, con una sola película. No había sentimiento que pudiera describir su sentir en aquel momento. La única palabra que no se puede utilizar en ese instante era: vacío. No había tristeza por su hermano asesinado por sus propias manos, ni tampoco había tenido la alegría esperada por hacer justicia por su clan. Todo era tan diferente a lo que esperaba. Alguna vez creyó que devolver el prestigio a su clan le daría la máxima satisfacción de su vida, no tendría nada de heroico en un acto de orgullo de justicia disfrazado de justicia.

_Él estaba sonriendo. ¿Por qué itachi sonreía? ¿Era por qué fui débil y esos conocimientos? ¿Sería esa su forma de decirme que sin importar cómo me esforzará él siempre sería superior a mí? No murió por mi mano como quiero hacerme creer. Algo le sucedió hacia la final de la pelea, se inició en la sangre y no fue porque cayó muerto por su cuenta, podría haberme matado. ¿Qué hice mal? Entrene, me volví fuerte, corté mis lazos y dejé que el odio y la oscuridad consumieran mi corazón, pero fallé. ¿Este es el fruto de tantos sacrificios? ¿Sobrevivir sólo por mera casualidad? Ahora no tengo un objetivo y el tiempo que me ha gustado. ¿Qué debería hacer de ahora en adelante? Supongo que nada. No tengo razón de ser, después de todo, Yo mismo me prometí conservar la vida hasta acabar con la de Itachi. Tal vez sea la hora que usted reúna con el resto de mi familia en el más allá._

Pensó pesadamente el azabache sentado en su cama del hospital. No tenía deseos de nada, ni la posibilidad de reintegrarse a los shinobis de la aldea de Konoha, pero ¿para qué? Allí solo jugaba a ser un ninja, siempre estamos manteniéndonos bulliciosos y con ese espíritu de compañerismo que tanto lo irritaba. Sin embargo, en este caso, no se puede ignorar, sino ser consciente de lo que se conoce como familia, y no se puede decir que no hay nada como un simple "superviviente". Para los altos mandos de la aldea no tiene más significado que una mera muestra de un poderoso doujutsu. Ese era el destino de aquellos que elegían ser shinobis, tal y como dijo alguna vez Zabuza: ellos eran armas. Instrumentos usados para aquellos con dinero y poder.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su escandaloso ex compañero de equipo, quien hizo honor a su sobrenombre, ingresó por la ventana de su cuarto. No esperaba cuál era su parte, cualquier persona normal habría ido a visitarlo entrando por la puerta, pero Naruto tenía que ser único hasta llegar. Uzumaki sonrió alegremente mientras se acercaba y se enviaba en el borde inferior de la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sintió deseos de golpearlo por un molestarlo cuando intente ordenar sus propios pensamientos. Y aquel rubio es el último que haría silencio. Ya puedo despedirte de la capacidad de oír sus propios pensamientos.

―Hola, Sasuke ―saludó con la mano en alto el jinchuriki―. Tuve que entrar por la ventana porque la abuela Tsunade no me dejaba venir a verte.

―¿Así que no te digo que no deberías estar aquí? ―Cuestionó alzando una ceja viéndolo inexpresivo.

―Qué frío eres conmigo y yo que tu traje está cargando todo el camino ttebayo ―protestó Naruto mirado con una falsa sonrisa a su amigo, ya que usted no ha pasado un desapercibido ese oscurecimiento en su mirar.

―¿Esperas que te lo agradezca? ―Preguntó recostándose nuevamente en su cama sin quitarle la vista de encima.

―No, pero al menos deberías estar feliz por traerte de regreso a tu hogar ―dijo cruzado de brazos. Sentía que algo no andaba bien con Uchiha, pero no estaba seguro de qué es lo que deseaba averiguarlo.

―Debiste dejarme morir donde estaba ―afirmó el azabache mirándolo con gran frialdad―. Ese era mi destino, morir junto con el responsable de la masacre de mi clan y poner fin a our legado maldito.

―¡Me importa una mierda esas cosas del destino! Explica que el rubio enojado se está acercando a la ropa del cuello.

―No puedes entenderme ddeclaró Sasuke sin inmutarse por lo que hiciste―. ¿No te lo dije antes? ―Preguntó fijando su look in the contraria―. No sabes qué significa perder un lazo porque nunca tuviste un tema que nunca se entenderá mejor.

―Yo sí te entiendo ―afirmó el blondo dispuesto a golpearlo por ser tan terco respecto a su propia vida―. Él vivió en soledad toda mi vida, sé por lo que estás pasando. Yo…

Empero, la pelea entre ellos se ve interrumpida por una muy enojada Hokage, quien fue alertada por una de las enfermeras de los gritos dentro de la habitación de Uchiha. Ninguna de las personas que oyó el alboroto se convirtió en una parada para detenerlos o decirle a Naruto que no estaba permitido estar allí sin autorización de la quinta. Por lo tanto, más sensatez que hizo una de ellas fue para notificar un Tsunade, dejando en sus manos como proceder. Nada más oír eso, ella fue hasta la habitación. La información de jinchuriki molesto por la actitud de Uchiha y en gran medida preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer.

―Naruto, ¿me estás oyendo? ―Preguntó la Hokage al darse cuenta que hace mucho tiempo que estaba hablando sola―. No puedes acercarte a Sasuke.

―¿Por qué? ―Cuestionó él con el ceño fruncido mirándola fijamente―. No tengo nada mejor que hablar con mi mejor amigo.

―Aun no sabemos si no tendremos que ir a la prisión ―habló ella de forma directa, dejando de lado el momento en otro, por lo que cualquier procedimiento con su explicación―. Hablar de la aldea, unirnos a un criminal de alto nivel como Orochimaru y asesinar a dos ninjas.

―¿Controlar? ―Preguntó Naruto enojado por dicha palabra que usó―. ¿Por qué habría que controlar? Es un ninja más de esta aldea como tú o yo ttebayo "afirmar firmemente".

―Lo sé, Naruto ―suspiró Tsunade apoyando una mano en su hombro―, pero también es un Uchiha. El último que queda, su línea sucesoria, es un riesgo para todos, y también para caer en manos equivocadas, expresando buscando las palabras más suaves para no alterarlo.

―No parece que estuviéramos hablando de un shinobi de la aldea, sino de alguna clase de arma ―comentó insatisfecho por esa vaga explicación.

―Los ninjas somos armas ―declaró ella mirándolo con tristeza―. Recuerda la norma en el momento de un ninja. _"No importa la situación en la que estés un ninja nunca tengas que mostrar tus emociones. Lo importante en el cumplimiento del deber es no permitir que las organizaciones afloren en los ojos". _En pocas palabras, no tenemos un permiso para mostrar, sin embargo, no hay nada que hacer.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? Y de ninguna manera aceptó que el posible encarcelamiento de su mejor amigo como parte de sus decisiones. Por lo tanto, en contra de todo lo que le ordenó el Hokage hacer, él ha estado visitando frecuentemente el hospital a escondidas. Se colaba por la ventana o usó su jutsu de transformación para ingresar allí sin ser visto. Sin embargo, deseaba no haberlo hecho. Desde aquel día en que lo vio por primera vez, Sasuke no volvió a hablar y se negaba a un rincón. No entendemos la razón de ello, sino para poder mantenerlo.

Nadie sabía la razón de que Uchiha no quisiera abandonar su cama o no intentar hacer algo más que estar ocupando una cama del hospital. Sus heridas estaban recuperándose bastante bien y pronto podría ser dado de alta, sino porque estaba desnutrido. Llevamos varios días ignorando a quienes le hablan y la comida servida en la bandeja. Si no fuera por los leves movimientos que de vez en cuando se realizó, cualquiera podría asegurar que Sasuke estaba muerto o era un muñeco de tamaño natural. Sólo se mantendrán allí durante las horas, aun sabiendo que no hay que tener en cuenta para tener en cuenta a su mejor amigo. Él intentó hablar de lo que fuera que viniera a la mente; como he cambiado las cosas en la aldea, aventuras que vivieron junto a los compañeros de su generación mientras él estuvo ausente.

―Tú tienes un sueño, no lo dejes morir ―soltó en una ocasión Sasuke mirando a Naruto con un gesto parecido a la lástima.

Aquella vez, Uzumaki no supo que respondedor, no por sus palabras sino por la expresión facial con la que ya estaban dichas. Aquel rostro de la vida misma. El dueño de compartir nunca los signos de tener deseos de abandonar aquella cama. Cosa que llevó a Naruto a pregunté porque su amigo buscó morir, pero al mismo tiempo se negó a hacerlo de manera rápida y menos dolorosa. Agradecer que no haya sido intentado en alguna parte similar, pero no con la vida útil. Lo que el rubio no sabía que esa era precisamente la razón, el azabache no se creía merecedor de una muerte piadosa. Sentía que aún no tenía muchos pecados que expías por lo que morir de forma lenta, era lo más sensato según su mente.

Naruto pese a todas las negativas de la parte del azabache se insistió cada día para mostrar las cosas por las cuales valía la pena vivir y levantarse. Tener un Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con los ojos azules y la manera correcta. Él quería un lugar que tenía su primer lazo, quien tenía solo unas cuantas palabras, así como también los insultos de juego, los que podían ser interpretados y no en la cáscara, sino que solo tenían el rostro y el nombre de quien grabó. Comenzó a invadir un sentimiento de culpa al pensar que si hubiera conocido una familia mejor para ayudar a otro.

" _Tal vez si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia. Sabré qué me molesta"._

Aquella mañana, Naruto se levantará de su cama y se consultó en el hospital y en la vida de su amigo Sasuke, pero también se interrumpió la llegada de Kakashi a su casa. Más específicamente ingresó por su ventana diciéndole lo que solicitaba la Gondaime con prisa. La seriedad en el rostro de su maestro le dio muy mala espina y activó su estado de alerta frente a lo que podría encontrarse. Se ha visto como se ve y se acompaña como se ha pedido. En su camino, el mutismo estuvo incomodándolo mucho, quería saber lo que sucedía, pero Hatake sólo respondía una vez y otra vez que era el Hokage quien le daba las respuestas y los detalles que quisiera. Al llegar a la torre se sorprendió de ver a todos los sapos allí afuera esperando.

―¿El jefe sapo y Gamakichi? ―Preguntó mirándolos curioso cada vez más perdido lo que sucedió.

―Oye, Naruto ―saludó Gamakichi alzando su pata hacia él.

―¿Qué están haciendo aquí tan temprano? ―Preguntó curioso mientras hacía muecas de extrañeza―. ¿Ha sucedido algo?

"En realidad ..." quiso respondle al blondo, mas fue interrumpido antes de lograrlo.

―Cállate, Gamakichi ―ordenó su padre con voz firme evitando que dijimos algo al rubio―. Deja que Tsunade y el jefe de los sapos sean quienes exploren la situación.

"Entonces, sí, sucedió algo". Explíquenme qué es lo que está pasando.

―Naruto ―llamó Kakashi con seriedad―. Fecha prisa, te estamos esperando adentro.

Antes de comentar, no tengo más opciones que obedecer y entrar en la oficina, donde está el resto del equipo siete, es decir Sakura y Sai, junto con Shizune, Hokage y unos sapos que no han visto antes. Pasar las presentaciones de los maestros sapos que le enseñaron en modo ermitaño a Jiraiya, llegó el momento más tenso y, como diría Shikamaru, problemático para la rubia. La noticia que tenía que darle al rubio era demasiado triste incluso para ella. Siendo que a ella, una mujer anciana que tiene personas valiosas ha ido muriendo a lo largo de su vida, le costó asimilarlo, no quiero imaginar lo que sería para Uzumaki. Empero, al menos no fue ella quien tuvo que soltar las palabras que destrozarían a su protegido.

―Jiraiya-chan está muerto ―dijo Fukasaku, arrepentiéndose, queriendo ser lo más directo posible.

―Así que… ―intentó hablar en el contenedor de Kurama, quedándonos sin palabras para sentir como te sientes en ese momento.

Aquella afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Naruto dejándolo en completo shock sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir al respecto. Lo único que se atinó a meditar fue ¿Por qué lo hizo? La misión era infiltrarse en un lugar donde se creía que el líder de los akatsuki. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Por qué protegerlo de esa organización? Cuando salí de tu casa esa mañana, he tenido muchas posibilidades, especialmente sobre cosas relacionadas con Sasuke. El empeoramiento de su salud, el nuevo intento de huir, pero nunca en la muerte de su querido maestro.

―Jiraiya-chan dejó un mensaje que creía que tú puedes descifrar ―dijo el anciano sapo, teniendo en cuenta el contenido de dicho mensaje.

No obstante, Uzumaki no respondió a lo que estaban diciendo los demás, cosa que los extrañó bastante. El rubio nunca solía saber cerrar la boca y que ahora lo hiciste era bastante llamativo. ¿Qué estás pensando? Los sentimientos de los ojos claros no se resaltan en su rostro, su expresión sólo se cumple y un tanto rígido, pero nada más. No se han encontrado sus ojos llorosos o su voz quebrada como supusieron que estarían. El anfibio lo miró un tanto impaciente. El tiempo corrió y el muchacho que aprendió de su hijo.

―A la mierda todo ―soltó repentinamente Uzumaki dándoles la espalda completamente molesto.

―Naruto, ¿a dónde vas? ―Preguntó Sakura preocupada por su actitud.

―Si él hubiera sido el Hokage nunca te hubiera mandado a una misión así de peligrosa ―dijo Uzumaki saliendo de la oficina en un fuerte portazo al hacerlo.

―¡Naruto! La voz de la persona que fue su compañero y amigo.

―Detente, Sakura ―ordenó la quinta Hokage con voz seria―. Déjalo. Necesito pasar unos momentos a solas.

Naruto caminó por la aldea con las manos en los bolsillos mirando fijamente el suelo sin alzar la mirada. Varios sentimientos se arremolinaron en su interior. Desde el enojo hasta la tristeza, culminando en la melancolía, recuerdos de sus momentos junto a quien fue su maestro llenaban sus pensamientos en esos instantes. La culpa acudió a su pecho, casi al instante de salir de la oficina de Tsunade, el había lastimado. Ella era como una abuela para él, siempre cuidándolo y velando por su bienestar. Incluso he tenido el estado ayudando con lo relacionado a… Sasuke. En ese momento, las palabras del azabache parecían cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Mas fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

―Oe, Naruto ―llamó Iruka al ver a su ex alumno caminando por la calle―. Oí que últimamente estás realizando muchas misiones peligrosas. Todo el mundo en el pueblo está hablando de ti "dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo al saber que los esfuerzos de Uzumaki por ser aceptado en el resto de los aldeanos comenzaban a funcionar". ¿Qué te parece si te invito al Ichiraku? ¡Tomaremos ramen! ―Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

―No, gracias ―rechazó sencillamente el lado de los ojos pasando por el lado de él, continuando con su camino sin mirar hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando su antiguo maestro Iruka pasó por su lado y lo saludó de no ser así mismo se hizo notar al hablar. Una vez más extraña. Sus ojos parecían haber perdido aquel brillo característico suyo y faltaba que contagiosa energía que nunca agotó su cuerpo. La verdad es que en el pasado se desconoce la noticia que acaba de suceder. Esa misma noche, Iruka supo la razón del comportamiento de Naruto: el deceso de Jiraiya. Un suceso trágico para todos. Especialmente para aquel rubio que lloraba a mitad de la noche en una solitaria banca.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo para lamentaciones y eso fue todo claro al principio. Shikamaru fué a buscarlo a su casa para saber sobre el código que hasta el momento nadie puede poder descifrar. El departamento de inteligencia de Konoha había pasado la noche en la vela y gran parte de esa mañana. Empero, todos fracasaron miserablemente. La única esperanza que quedé, las personas que fueron cercanas a él y Tsunade y Kakashi, fueron descartados rápidamente. Dependían del rubio, a quien nadie había visto salir de su hogar desde el día anterior, cuando se le preguntó a Iruka sonriéndole "animado".

Nara fue a buscarlo con la convicción de hacerlo acerca de su actitud victimista. Akatsuki podría aparecer en cualquier momento y Naruto estaba perdiendo el tiempo lamentándose en su departamento. Él también había perdido su maestro, pero ahí estaba, luchando por construir un mejor futuro para "el rey". Aquellas generaciones venideras debían llegar a una aldea segura, por lo que no se ha dado el lujo de quedarse con sus propias heridas. Eran ninjas y cuentos tenían la facultad y la obligación de suprimir sus emociones, aunque las más dolorosas eran renegadas en cuanto al deber llamaba. Por lo tanto, recordamos a Uzumaki el motivo de su lucha y la motivación de Jiraiya para arriesgarse de una manera con una misión de ese tipo.

Luego de eso, Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa y puso manos a la obra para ayudar en el descifrado del mensaje.

No puedo llorar, porque sus amigos y compañeros se preocupan, así que no ha vuelto a hacerlo.

Se negó a guardar Luto por su maestro sabiendo que el peligro los acechaba, compensó aquello con el duro entrenamiento.

No se redirigir esa sonrisa de sus labios. Si él se mostraba destrozado, ¿cómo podría animar al otro?

Durante los días que el rubio estuvo ocupado con esa petición, Sasuke se extrañó un poco por su ausencia. En el hospital no se pudo realizar el trabajo con el rubio, sino que también se trató de pasar por alto durante el día. Él siempre iba a visitarlo sin falta en cada oportunidad e intencionalmente tener ánimos sobre los motivos por los que debería volver a comer y levantarse de aquella cama, pero los intentos de ser acompañados de palabras vacías. Ya no tenía nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar o esforzarse. Nuevamente estaba solo. O al menos esos eran los pensamientos que constantemente cruzaban por tu mente. Sin embargo, eso no es algo que evade la extraña la ausencia del otro.

_Qué raro que Naruto no haya venido como siempre. ¿Se dará cuenta de lo inútil que es intentar decirme cómo vivir? Este lugar ya no está en mi hogar, ni siquiera en mi trabajo. Haber encargado de dos traidores es lo único que separa la pena de muerte según dijo Tsunade, pero nada realmente me lo garantiza._

―Buenos días, Sasuke-kun ―saludó Haruno con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación―. Lo lamento, pero hoy no vendrá Naruto ―explicó de forma calmada, pese a ser rotundamente ignorada por el otro.

Ella no ha tenido en cuenta la pérdida de peso en Uchiha. Se ha visto el pálido y bastante ojeroso. Según le comentaron las enfermeras, durante la noche solía despertar gritando y provocando a los demás pacientes. Todo era tan diferente como un imaginario que sería tenerlo de regreso. Casi siempre deseaba tener un pedido en Naruto que prometiera recuperarlo, debido a que en esas condiciones son más piadoso cualquier otro destino que el actual que llevaba. Y hablando del rey de Roma, justo iba entrando por la puerta.

―¿Quién dijo que no podría venir hoy ttebayo? ―Preguntó Uzumaki saludando muy animado.

―Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Sakura sin entender que había allí cuando por lo general se la pasaba entrenando―. Pensé que estarás en el campo de entrenamiento.

―Ya estuve y como terminé pronto gracias a mis grandes habilidades de futuro Hokage, a vine a ver que el Teme no está en alguna tontería ―bromeó está sus manos detrás de su nuca.

―Pero yo creí que tú… ―quiso decir ella siendo rápidamente interrumpida.

―Nee, Sakura-chan ―llamó Uzumaki llevando las manos a su propio estómago―. ¿Crees que podemos comer algo juntos? ¿Algún ramen? Es que el entrenamiento me dejó muerto.

―No tienes remedio, Naruto ―regañó ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

―Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan ―celebró el rubio sentándose al lado de la cama de Sasuke.

Ella salió de la habitación, pero se detuvo un momento en la puerta queriendo oír lo que decían Naruto y Sasuke cuando estaban a solas. Sin embargo, sólo había silencio. Se atrevió a espiar por la ranura de la puerta viendo que ellos no se decían palabra alguna. Sólo se miran fijamente como si se hubieran expresado. De un momento a otro vio a Uchiha alzar su mano y tocar el rostro de los ojos claros. Creyó verlo mover los labios y decir algo muy bajo que solo el jinchuriki oyó. Fuera lo que fuera que dijo, provocó que se levantara con una expresión de enojo y se acercara a la puerta. Por lo tanto, ella misma se dio prisa en inventar una excusa.

―Naruto ―habló ella inventándose una excusa―. Olvidé preguntarte si querías el ramen con…

―Ya no lo quiero ―respondió él con la seriedad pasando el largo.

Ella se quedó allí en el umbral de la puerta. De Sasuke no obtendría respuestas, por lo que se decantó por la idea de perseguir al Uzumaki, él probablemente podría aclarar las cosas. Lo que he visto pronto, ya que has corrido a toda la velocidad de la oficina y ha sido capaz de detectar su chakra. Aquel rastro la carga hasta el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, donde lo vio golpeando unos árboles completamente molesto. Hasta ahora no he visto lo que he visto.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan? ―Preguntó con las manos detrás de su nuca, ocultando sus nudillos lastimados.

―¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Sasuke-kun? ―Cuestionó ella sin responderle a su pregunta―. Saliendo corriendo sin detenerte.

―Nada ―dijo renuente a mirarla a los ojos―. Ese bastardo sólo dice puras estupideces "afirmar con una mirada perdida en el verde césped en el suelo".

"¿Te insultó o algo por el estilo? ―Cuestionó ella preocupada por lo que pudiera haberle dicho.

―No ―negó moviendo su cabeza mientras le daba la espalda―, pero dice que quiere morir ―reveló con un tono de voz monocorde que no le dejaría saber ni sentir tristeza, enojo o temor por esas palabras.

―Descuida, Naruto-kun ―quiso consolar ella, consciente de la perdida de Jiraiya, fue muy reciente y podría ser un gran daño a su mejor amigo―. Entre Tsunade-sama y yo estamos buscando la forma de darnos tratamiento y conveniencia para que podamos estar como antes.

―Sé que ustedes tienen y no se olvida, me encargaré de no intente alguna locura mientras se recupera el ―brometió él con el pulgar en alto.

Haruno le sonrió a su compañero de equipo y se retiró de allí para volver a sus labores en el hospital. El resto del día se traduce en forma rutinaria para ella, atendiendo a los pacientes, curando heridos y ayudando a Tsunade y Shizune en la oficina. Fue allí donde se escribió. El sapo anciano que entrenó a Jiraiya le había sido ofrecido entrenar en el Monte Myoboku y fue rechazado por el rubio, quien alegó que prefería entrenar en la aldea por su cuenta. Pese a las repetidas veces en que se insisten, Uzumaki se rehusó para dejar la aldea. Dejando a todos desconcertados por su cabezonería, ya que nadie pudo explicarme qué se puede tener tal renuencia, empero Sakura tenía una idea clara de lo que podría estar pasando por su cabeza.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre la aldea de la hoja, la kunoichi de cabellos rosados fue hacia la habitación donde estaba quedando su ex compañero de equipo. Necesitamos la privacidad para hablar con él sin que nadie intervenga. Conociendo un Uchiha supuso que posiblemente la ignoraría también, como venía haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Siendo honesta con ella misma, he tenido que escucharla como un lugar. No era simplemente un capricho suyo o el intento de gustar como antes, sino algo mucho más grave. Al entrar en el cuarto. Sabía que el pasado había estado en el camino de la insomnio, por lo que no fue sorpresivo, ni siquiera, ni agradecido. No tendría que despertar para conversar.

―Sasuke-kun ―llamó se acercó a un paso lento y dijo que Uchiha tenía un cuchillo en la mano listo para atacar.

Lo más probable es que él supiera de su visita mucho antes de que incluso los primeros pasos en la habitación. El futuro siempre fue en estado de alerta y pocas veces podría ser tomado por sorpresa. Usualmente esas ocasiones solo se daban cuando Uzumaki estaba cerca de él y hemos estado para bajar la guardia momentáneamente.

―¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó mirándola de reojo, involuntariamente, cerca suyo el cuchillo.

―Es acerca de tu actitud ―dijo ella poniéndole un poco más firme con su tono de voz aunque su cuerpo sea un poco instintivamente temiendo lo que podría hacer el otro―. Tienes que levantarte ―afirmó sonando casi a súplica.

"¿Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes? ―Cuestionó destilando hostilidad en sus palabras.

―¡Por culpa de que no hay ventas de esa cama Naruto se está quedando atascado! ―Exclamó retrocediendo un poco al otro lado.

―Ese idiota no avanza porque no quiere ―respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada―. Lo que yo tengo a él lo tengo sin cuidado. No tengo ninguna obligación conmigo y yo decido morir él…

―¡Perdió a Jiraiya-sama! ―Gritó con voz temblorosa mientras llevaba sus dos manos a su propio pecho―. Hace poco fue su maestro, fue como un padre, fue asesinado. No soportara que su mejor amigo también muera ―explicó ella entre sollozos―. ¿Entiendes? Por eso debes estar bien, para que puedas estar tranquilo.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Sasuke dejándolo mudo unos instantes, y que todas las tonterías que el rubio le decía un diario nunca escapó de sus labios. Uchiha sabía poco sobre aquel hombre, pero no ha sido desconocido. Apartó con algo de brusquedad a Haruno de su camino y salió corriendo de su habitación. Trastabiló un par de veces en el camino. Sin embargo, pronto llegó al departamento de Naruto y sin pedir permiso. No pasó mucho tiempo para un sorprendido rubio.

―Sasuke ―exclamó sorprendido mientras abría por completo la puerta―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Teme? Deberías estar en el hospital ...

―No me lo dijiste ―susurró con enojo Sasuke mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro del departamento.

―Oye, bastardo no ha entrado sin permiso en la casa de otros ―reclamó Uzumaki cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

―¡No me lo dijiste! ―Gritó molesto sujetándolo del cuello―. Tú estás peor que yo y te atreves a un discurso sobre lo bueno que es la vida.

―No entiendo de lo que estás hablando ―respondió confundido mientras apartaba sus manos con cuidado―. Mírame, yo me encuentro perfectamente. En cambio, usted volverá pronto a revisar y curar los pasteles. Mira que venir descalzo, ahora estás todo lastimado ...

―No es cierto. Tú no estás bien "seguro de sus palabras", sin saber más. ¿Ha intentado alguna locura?

―Oye, yo estoy bien ―repitió de forma mecánica el rubio intentando sujetar sus brazos para llevarlo a cabo en el hospital.

―¡No, no lo estás! ―Se negó evitando que lo tocara―. Sé que murió tu maestro, pero sigues sonriendo. Las veces que me has ido a ver ...

―Eso es porque ya superé la muerte de Ero-sennin ―dijo Naruto enojado arrugando el entrecejo.

―No lo hiciste ―contradijo Uchiha parándose más firmemente frente a él―. Tus ojos, lucen vacíos.

"Esos son los tuyos, Sasuke. No te confundas "popula el blondo sujetándolo de la ropa". Y ahora mismo te llevaré al hospital y pediré una Tsunade que te amarre a la cama si es necesario para que no vuelvas a salir hasta que dejes esas estupideces sobre morir.

―La única estupidez es esa hipocresía tuya ―dijo dándole un golpe para que lo soltara.

Aquel golpe fue respondiendo en poco tiempo por el jinchuriki, quien se enfrascó en una pelea contra Uchiha. Ambos se encontraban en el suelo de la casa de Naruto, pero no mucho más. El tiempo prolongado que no tenía que comer bien, había deteriorado bastante su salud, por lo que ganarle una pelea al otro o incluso sostenerla, era imposible para él en esos momentos. Dominado por la ira, Uzumaki se había enfadado en esa pelea sin medir las consecuencias y se produjo cuando las manos se mancharon con la sangre del otro en la reparación y el daño que estaba haciendo. Se apresuró a detenerse, siendo por suerte unos golpeas no tan tumbas, semejantes a los que se darían en un entrenamiento cualquiera.

―Yo ... lo siento mucho ―se disculpó de inmediato el rubio mientras enviaba a Sasuke en el suelo y revisaba tu rostro minuciosamente buscando una herida grave– Sasuke…

El blondo se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, nuevamente las acciones de su amigo, las palabras de la boca, el moreno estaba llorando. Derramaba abundantes y cristalinas de sus ojos negros mientras que sus manos sujetan su rostro atrayéndolo hacia él. Las manos pálidas acariciaron las marquitas en las mejillas de Naruto mientras que los ojos oscuros eran ocultos tras sus párpados.

―Estás sufriendo ―susurró sin siquiera mirarlo―. Desde hace unos días en el hospital lo noté. Tu mirada se parece demasiado a la mía y ... debido a "expresión con la voz quebrada".

El trabajo se realizó con fuerza en el cuerpo de Sasuke y comenzó con una forma de desgarradora, como si fuera la aplicación. El dueño del compartir sólo se limitó a abrazarlo dejando que se desahogara a gusto. Uchiha no había sido derramado en la historia del clan, de aquel día fatídico que marcó su nivel de infancia a la edad de siete años. No obstante, ver a su amigo ocultarse detrás de esa sonrisa vacía, lo lastimaba. Lo que no es más que cualquier otra cosa, ya que se puede sentir el dolor como si fuera el propio. ¿Por qué sus amigos pasaban por alto eso? ¿Cómo es que Sakura puso más atención en decirle que viviera su vida y no al rubio? Sasuke rápidamente llegó a la conclusión que esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante tenía la culpa.

―¿Estás mejor? ―Preguntó cuando creció el culto.

―Esto es patético ―dijo entrecortadamente mientras se limpiaba un poco para poder verlo de frente―. Tú eres el que quiere morir, yo ... yo debo estar bien. La aldea, tú, todos dependen de mí.

―Sí, yo quiero morir porque mi vida no tiene sentido o propósito ―confirmó Uchiha viéndolo seriamente―, pero tú tienes sueños, metas. No puedes quedarte atrapado cargando con mis pecados. Yo mismo soy una carga para cualquiera que se me acerque.

―No lo eres ―negó Naruto sujetando con fuerza sus hombros―. Tú eres la persona que más te amo y no puedo ver de esta manera.

Aquella confesión era algo que tenía que decir. ¿Amarlo a él? ¿Una lengua que se traicionó y además fue débil? Un simple estorbo que no dejará el hospital simplemente por su carencia de energía. En su lugar. Eran ninjas. Instrumentos para la batalla y las misiones, lo que debió hacer fue levantar la cama y seguir su vida, mas no puedo. Cada vez que intente vislumbrar el futuro se verá con la oscuridad más absoluta. Su único camino fue dejarse llevar por una tristeza que lo llevaría lentamente a la muerte. Empero, ahí estaba la razón por la que tuvo que abandonar la cama que fijo como su lecho de muerte.

―Tú no me amas, sólo estás diciendo, así que para mí, algo para vivir ―respondió tristemente, Sasuke, y anhelaba que esas palabras sean verdaderas más que no pueda creerlas.

―Yo te amo, es cierto que en verdad no quiero perderte ―repitió buscando sus labios, siendo rechazado por el moreno.

―Cuando perdí a mi clan es muy triste todo el tiempo, aunque nadie lo notara, me forcé a mí mismo a no mostrar mis sentimientos como un digno ninja. Creía que esa era la verdadera fortaleza ", explicó Uchiha mirándolo serio". No quiero que estemos juntos sólo para aliviar el dolor que sentimos, Naruto ―confesó con una mirada anhelante de amor, pero llena de pesar.

―¿Por qué no podemos ser menos felices? ―Preguntó retóricamente el rubio bajando la cabeza.

―Oí que te puedes ir fuera de la aldea ―comentó cambiando drásticamente de tema haciendo que el otro alzara la cabeza―. Te propongo algo "habló el azabache tomando un poco de aire". Vuelve a confesarme que me amas cuando vuelvas de ese entrenamiento.

―¿Qué dados? ―Interrogó sin entender esa extraña petición.

―Si cuando regresas vuelves a tener aquel brillo vivaz en tu mirada aceptar tus sentimientos ―expresar mirándolo con una intensidad más rápida que el moreno también tengas sentimientos por él, aunque no lo hemos dicho en voz alta―. Quiero que estemos juntos, pero no de esta forma.

―Pero tú… ―dijo inseguro el rubio.

Durante aquellos días estuvo muy preocupado por el azabache. Su maestro había muerto mientras él estaba fuera de la aldea, lo que inevitablemente lo llevó a pensar en diversas cosas. ¿Si se hubiera quedado allí? ¿Y si alguna vez salvar a un Sasuke acompañar en la misión a su maestro? ¿Valió la pena en el azabache cuando este ni siquiera quería vivir? Aunque fue un error, cuando estaba solo en ocasiones esos pensamientos cruzaban su mente sin permiso. Eso no se hizo más que agravar la culpa que sentí. ¿Cómo podría ser tan desgraciado de siquiera meditar la opción de que fuera mejor tener a Sasuke muerto o en manos de Akatsuki que a su maestro muerto? Se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos desde antes de iniciar la misión de recuperarlo y ahora que finalmente lo alcanzaba,

―Yo tengo que volver a empezar, Dobe ―dijo con una mueca de cansancio―. Antes de amarte como se debe, yo mismo debo poder reconciliarme con mi propio pasado y las consecuencias de lo que elegí. ¿Entiendes?

El rubio entendió un poco las palabras de Sasuke, lo que estaba haciendo por su bien y por el de ambos. Si querías estar juntos debíamos superar la oscuridad de sus propios corazones primero. Por lo tanto, se permite disfrutar de cada segundo el astro rey, la leyenda de hacer presente y marcar una nueva separación entre ellos. Esa noche ambos se sentaron en el tejado del departamento del rubio y comieron ramen abrazados mientras miraban las estrellas. Ese sería el último recuerdo que compartiríamos antes de que Naruto se marchara al día siguiente para su entrenamiento y Sasuke le diera un nuevo rumbo a su vida. Estar el uno para el otro para el que tuvo que hacer falta, pero no estaríamos juntos nosotros mismos para superar el obstáculo que reside en el interior de cada uno. Sin embargo, aunque sus cuerpos estuvieran separados físicamente, sus corazones no lo estaban El lazo que no podía ser tensado, ni siquiera volverse casi invisible cubrirse por la confusión de sus propios derechos, pero nunca romperse.

_En el mundo shinobi no había tiempo de sentimentalismos y la hostilidad era parte del panorama cotidiano. Sin embargo, seguimos siendo humanos, sus heridas sangraban al ser heridos y sus ojos lloraban las pérdidas de alguien amado. Sin embargo, no sería fácil. Empero, hasta el día en que se libera la oscuridad en sus corazones, no se puede entregar al otro sin restricciones. No obstante, he tenido una promesa de volver a verso y esperar pacientemente el día en que deben amerse. Mírense a sí mismos primero y luego volvan a ver todo el amor sincero que profesaban mutuamente._

OWARI


End file.
